


Brush the Sky

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo couldn't wait to get him out of that suit and into his bed.





	Brush the Sky

The moment Kyungsoo’s heel hit the threshold of their bedroom he was tugging Chanyeol down by his tie, claiming his lips in a searing kiss. They’d been exchanging looks throughout Seungsoo’s wedding. It was a beautiful affair, Kyungsoo delivering his speech at the reception flawlessly, but it was also horribly distracting to see his usually hoodie-clad boyfriend snazzed up in a classy suit and tie.

He curled his fingers around the offending fabric, swallowing one of Chanyeol’s moans down and sucking on his lower lip. The taller man was both intense and resilient; the arch of his back so he could meet Kyungsoo’s kisses a sort of thrill that a shorter man couldn’t quench in him. The feeling only intensified when Chanyeol slid his large hands over his hips, the swell of his ass before cupping it, pushing their bodies closer.

Kyungsoo swore beneath his breath, nosing and kissing along Chanyeol’s jaw towards one of his cute little ears, nipping on the lobe and enjoying the resulting moan from his boyfriend. They walked back awkwardly, Chanyeol still pitched too far forward and Kyungsoo too eager to keep that sunflower bend even if it meant using the tie for leverage.

“Baby,” Chaneyeol cooed, somehow still teasing even when his voice was thick with want. “You looked so good up there. I wanted to crawl beneath the table and ravish you.”

Kyungsoo hissed as Chanyeol used the compliment to gain an upper hand, shifting their positions so he was the one kissing along his jaw, down his neck towards the collar of his dress shirt. He could feel his cheeks heat with a flush, with arousal. Chanyeol told him he was gorgeous at least sixteen times a day and every single time he was just as affected.

“Says the man who has worn a suit exactly three times since we started dating. You looked stunning, still look stunning.” Kyungsoo was trying so desperately to get the control back, but Chanyeol was just as talented with his mouth as he was with his fingers. His toes curled into the carpet, fingers going slack of the other man’s tie. “Everyone said we looked so good together.”

Chanyeol chuckled, the breath against his slick skin causing him to shudder. “Mmm. That height difference.”

He was already loosening his boyfriends tie, not wanting to let the short implication slide, even if they both knew how much it was something they enjoyed. Instead of letting the tie fall to the floor, he briefly tightened it, just a touch. “Watch the height jokes, _sweetie_.”

The threat had the opposite result, Chanyeol’s eyes falling closed as he groaned. “Fuck, Soo.”

The tie hit the floor, soon joined by dress shirts and slacks. Kyungsoo paused to cup Chanyeol through his boxer briefs, palming his cock as he traced circles with his thumb. The taller man bucked, head falling to Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he let out a too loud moan, elongated and guttural.

“Tall where it counts.” Kyungsoo’s voice was quiet as he continued to stroke and tease, aware what his ministrations were doing to his strung out boyfriend. He was hardly a size-queen (that was Baekhyun, in their friend circle, not that Kyungsoo had wanted to know), but he couldn’t complain when Chanyeol had him so full he felt like the air had been punched from his lungs.

Finally he let his hand fall, kissing Chanyeol’s hair. “You prepping me tonight?”

Straightening, Chanyeol nodded. His eyes still smoky with want, but also bright with eagerness. “Yeah. Lay back for me.”

Kyungsoo slid his own underwear off, kicking them off unceremoniously before laying back, shimmying up so he’d have pillows to turn and hide his face into when Chanyeol inevitably embarrassed the fuck out of him with his constant praises.

What had taken several scoots to accomplish, Chanyeol overtook in two strides, caging him in on the bed. Kyungsoo’s cock jumped, leaking hard against his belly as Chanyeol took his mouth again briefly before slowly descending to his erection. He grinned up, carefully kissing around his dick and instead moving to his favorite place: Kyungsoo’s thighs.

Groaning, Kyungsoo arched, head tilting into the pillows as Chanyeol started to suck, teasingly too close to everything but also not close enough. He missed the snap of the lube cap, but he didn’t miss the slow slide of the first finger, so long and thin and curling just enough to brush inside him perfectly.

His breathing was rough, one of his hands burying in Chanyeol’s dark hair while the other threaded into the sheets. He could feel his boyfriend watching, mouth latched to leave a new mark now. It was unnerving, but he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Fuck, Yeol. More.” Kyungsoo groaned, gripping the other man’s hair even tighter, enough to sting.

The second finger was the real stretch, the scissoring leaving Kyungsoo panting, groaning with each press and spread of Chanyeol’s fingers. He was another one of Chanyeol’s instruments, but he didn’t make beautiful music when played, just desperate moans and mewls.

When Chanyeol licked up his cock, he bucked up, the following descent pushing him even further onto those long digits, the taller man finally adding a third inside him. At this rate he could come like this alone, but he wanted more.

“On your…your back.” He managed to voice his wants, and ever obedient Chanyeol complied, sliding his fingers out with one last kiss to Kyungsoo’s hip.

Kyungsoo could feel how wild his hair had gotten as he sat up, watching as Chanyeol fell back onto the pillows, stroking himself with his slick fingers. For a moment, he just admired, enjoying the fucked out look on his boyfriend’s face brought on by just the prep alone. He was so damn lucky.

Now that he’d steadied, he righted himself on Chanyeol’s lap, leaning back in for another kiss, having missed the plush of the other man’s mouth. Those hands, capable and calloused from the guitar, found his hips easily, dwarfing them in a way that made him feel like melting ice cream on the sidewalk.

It took some awkward shifting, fumbling, but he finally guided the head to his entrance, sliding down and down and down until he was fully seated, breathless and still for a moment. He could feel Chanyeol’s cock pulse, the sharp cacophony of their breath.

“Baby.” Chanyeol’s voice was even rougher now, an extra surge of arousal straight to his dick. Kyungsoo took this as permission to move up till barely the head remained in him, before slamming his hips back down. They both moaned then, nowhere near in harmony but it was perfect.

Amping up the pace, Kyungsoo started to roll his hips on the downswing, the curve of Chanyeol’s cock hitting places in him that made him see stars. He threw his head back, crying out louder than he usually let himself, unbridled and raw.

Chanyeol started to thrust up and that was what broke him, everything was less calculated and just the need to come overpowering all of his senses. When he felt those fingers wrap around him he lost it all, collapsing onto Chanyeol’s chest with a cry as the other man kept thrusting, finding his own release moments after.

Sensitive, Chanyeol still throbbing in his ass, Kyungsoo felt boneless and pliant. He let Chanyeol pepper his hair with kisses, those same hands that brought him pleasure before now bringing him peace as the stroked up his back.

“I think we should get married.”

Kyungsoo startled into laughter, turning to look at Chanyeol. That soppy look on his face, the doe-eyes, it was typical post-sex boyfriend of him, yet the timing…

“You better not be proposing to me with your cock still leaking in my ass, Yeol.”

That got a laugh, low and soft, from the other man. Kyungsoo could feel the vibrations with them this close and despite the situation, it was oddly reassuring. “No, no. Just…today, besides wanting to push you down onto the nearest table, I also thought of how I wanted that…for us to have a ceremony and push cake in each other’s faces and…yeah.”

Now Kyungsoo was the sappy one, warmth blooming in his chest despite how tired he felt. He shifted, letting Chanyeol fall out of him so that they could kiss properly. “We will. Someday. After a proper fucking proposal.”

Fingers along his jawline, Chanyeol’s soft laughter; yeah, Kyungsoo could marry him. “I’ll make it a good one.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore height differences. I was torn between making this KriSoo or ChanSoo at first, but then Kris fit better with other plots...so Chanyeol won out. I was also torn as to who had the size kink, Yeol or Soo, but Soo won out in the end with that image of him tugging Chanyeol down with his tie. I really enjoy Kyungsoo bottoming when it's done well, so I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
